


Blackmail Can Lead to Unexpected Places

by the_wolf_or_the_memrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First In The Fandom, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This kinda came from nowhere, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/pseuds/the_wolf_or_the_memrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drinking, Derek snooping, and this was kinda an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Can Lead to Unexpected Places

Stiles was by no means a girly drinker. He preferred his father’s whiskey over the fruity drinks he sometimes enjoyed with Danny and Scott. Yet every once in a while, he had this urge while he was drinking. 

He was a dancing drunk. And it was always the pop bands that were his secret guilty pleasure. Artists like Katy Perry, the Spice Girls, and even N*Sync and the Backstreet Boys on occasion. Tonight was one of these nights, where he was shirtless and dancing around his room with the bottle of Cotton Candy vodka dangling from his fingers, half empty. 

It was Danny’s treat, the vodka. It was his attempt to get Stiles to drink something with a flavor beyond that of alcohol, as well as a pre-birthday present. It was a week early, but a decent enough present for one’s 18th. Stiles’s father had been preparing for it, hinting for weeks at a new jeep. But tonight, he was out at the station, working on some backed up cases or something. At this point, Stiles couldn’t remember. 

Halfway across town, Derek caught the familiar strains of music he used to love. Who the hell was listening to this crap? He hadn’t listened to this in ages. He followed the music, catching himself humming along as the lyrics and beats came back to him. When he finally found the source, he had to shake his head in total lack of surprise. Of course it would be Stilinski. He climbed up the wall, claws digging into the material and he soon sat on the roof outside of Stiles’s room. 

The sight that met him earned a snort and a half smile, Derek shaking his head. Stiles was a decent dancer, even if he was completely smashed. And with the younger shirtless, he could allow himself the muted joy of admiring the lines of him. He did take out his phone, recording the performance for future blackmail. He jumped when a car door slammed, and Stiles jerked to a stop. Looks like the Sheriff is home. Derek shot the drunken boy inside a wicked grin, moving to deliberately block the light for a moment before he dropped to the ground. 

 

The next morning broke with one hell of a hangover. Stiles groaned as he sat up and went through his morning routine. His father smirked at him when he stumbled downstairs, glaring through sensitive eyes. When he got to school, Scott teased him about smelling like a stripper. Isaac merely backed away, ignoring the reek of too sweet alcohol.

It was halfway through first period that the message arrived, a video file. Stiles had to wait until his break to watch, and when he did he swore out loud. It was him, his dancing the night before- something he barely remembered before his dad had come home. Someone had seen him. The note attached told him who.

“Goddamnit, Derek!”


End file.
